Dragon Scale
by DestinationLover
Summary: Rin Kagamine, una joven maga perteneciente a una prestigiada familia que aún no ha desarrollado sus poderes. Len Kagene, el misterioso y enigmático mago que salvó la vida de Rin. Ambos pertenecientes al gremio mas conocido de todo el Reino Blanco, Dragon Scale ¿Que consecuencias tendrá la unión de la rubia en el gremio?
1. Chapter 1

**Vocaloid (por desgracia) NO me pertenece.**

* * *

Una rubia de estatura pequeña se movía con rapidez entre la gente mientras de vez en cuando se disculpaba por algún que otro empujón que daba, tenía prisa, mucha prisa, quería ser la primera en entrar en aquella tienda de magia, necesitaba ese látigo mágico del que tanto hablaban sus primas Lenka y Rui. Aquellas dos tenían tanta suerte, eran las niñas de papa que cuando querían algo lo conseguían, sin embargo eran tan tontas que no pedían nada. En cambio ella había tenido que viajar expresamente a la ciudad, que nunca había visitado, solo parar conseguir aquel objeto.

No es que sus padres no se preocuparan por ella, es mas, lo hacían mucho, pero pertenecía a una familia estricta en la que no se permitía distracciones como aquel "instrumento" -así lo había llamado su madre- así que ella indignada hizo lo que nadie se esperaba: escaparse. Ahora mismo debían estar corriendo de arriba para abajo gritando y preguntando a todo el mundo donde estaba su indefensa hija. Que aunque aun no hubiera desarrollado sus poderes no significaba que fuera indefensa, es mas, era muy inteligente, pero a veces su inocencia la hacía confiar en los demás demasiado rápido.

Salió de la tienda con el látigo en sus manos, su mirada expresaba una felicidad absoluta. Sus ahorros se habían agotado pero para ella valió la pena. Ahora la cuestión era para que lo usaría. Si perteneciera a algún gremio de magos lo usaría para hacer misiones, sin embargo ella no pertenecía a ninguno, sin poderes sería considerada una debilucha.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo seguida por unos extraños que llevaban una gran capa negra. Intentó alejarse disimuladamente acelerando el paso, sin embargo se percató de que no la habían perdido de vista y seguían detrás de ellas como sombras. Pasó de caminar rápido a correr literalmente y estos hicieron lo mismo ¿Por que no había gente para ayudarla justamente ahora? Así al menos podría gritar ayuda y saldría con vida. Pero no, justamente cuando necesitaba gente no la había, que ironía.

-''No debía haber venido sola''- pensó la chica cuando sintió que su fuerza se desvanecía y el cansancio se adueñaba de su cuerpo-''Debo correr un poco mas, solo un poco mas''-

De pronto se acordó del objeto que llevaba en la mochila, como pudo lo cogió mientras huía de sus perseguidores,y al cabo de un rato se paró en seco. Se volteó hacia los hombres de capa que la veían con intriga y a continuación agitó su látigo con máxima fuerza que pudo e hizo retroceder a aquellos hombres.

-''Ahora no sois tan duros, eh?''- se burló la rubia de ojos azules-''¿No habían 5 hombres?''- la chica se percató de que faltaba un hombre, notó como la agarraban desde atrás y después...

_Todo se volvió negro._

_-...-_

Habían pasado dos meses desde su secuestro y ahora se encontraba encerrada en una repugnante celda, su cuerpo, de por sí ya delgado había adelgazado mucho, cosa que creía imposible, pero que pasó. No sabía por que la tenían allí, al principio pensó que querían una recompensa, pero después al ver que había mas gente encerrada en celdas y en un estado deprimente empezó a temer por su vida y sus esperanzas de salir con vida se reducieron.

Escuchó una explosión pero no le dio importancia, escuchaba muchas explosiones de gente que intentaba huir de sus celdas pero pronto volvían a ellas puesto que la seguridad de aquel lugar era desafortunadamente buenisima. Se recostó en el frío suelo intentando volver a conciliar el sueño, se acorrucó sobre ella misma buscando calor mientras en su cabeza intentaba recordar alguna de esas nanas que le cantaba su madre cuando era pequeña. Cuanto la extrañaba.

La celda se abrió de un golpe y dejó ver a un joven de cabellos rubios que rondaba los dieciséis años, sus ojos azules la miraban fríamente.

-¿Como te llamas?- preguntó inexpresivamente el chico. Ella dudó si debía contestarle.

-Rin, Rin Kagamine- respondió la chica atemorizada. No quería que le hiciera daño.

-Te sacaré de aquí Rin- Al oír aquellas palabras la cara de la chica se transformó en felicidad pura.

Y no supo si era la alegría o que no tenía fuerzas pero se desmayó.

-...-

Despertó en una blanda y cálida cama y por un momento se planteó si aquello había sido un sueño, pero desgraciadamente al ver que aquella habitación no era la suya se dio cuenta de que todo había sido real, demasiado real. Una cabellera rosa entró por la blanca puerta de la habitación que era de color rosa pastel, y se sobresaltó al ver que la rubia se había despertado. Salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo y después volvió con un hombre alto, de cabellos violeta y una chica aparentemente de su edad con el pelo aguamarina sujetado en dos coletas.

-¡Al fin despertó!- exclamó la de cabellos aguamarina.

-¿Donde... estoy?- preguntó la rubia con dificultad puesto que tenía la garganta seca.

La chica pelirosa se percató de esto y le tendió un vaso de agua.

-Oh claro- empezó a decir el hombre alto- Estas en el gremio Dragon Scale-

Todos fueron a ayudar a la pobre rubia que se atragantó con el agua.

-¿Dragon Scale?- consiguió decir la chica cuando se recuperó-¿En serio?- preguntó anonadada. La pelirosa asintió con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy Hatsune Miku, ella es Megurine Luka y el es Kamui Gackupo- presentó la chica de cabellos aguamarina.

-Yo soy Kagamine Rin- se apresuró a decir la rubia.

-Lo sabemos- dijo Gackupo con una sonrisa. Rin alzó una ceja-Len nos dijo tu nombre cuando llegaste aquí inconsciente-

-¿Quien es Len?- preguntó la rubia frunciendo el ceño confundida.

-Oh, el es el chico que te salvó- aclaró Luka- Puede parecer aterrador pero cuando lo conoces llega a ser bastante amable-

-Ya veo...- dijo la rubia pensativa-Por cierto- todos le prestaron atención-¿Cuantos días llevo aquí?- preguntó la chica.

-Cuatro días- respondió Miku señalando el calendario que estaba colgado en la pared.

-¿¡Cuatro días!?- chilló una sorprendida Rin-Lo siento, seguro que os he causado muchos problemas- se disculpó la rubia de inmediato.

-Tranquila- le restó importancia Gackupo. Y Rin se sonrojo de la vergüenza- Eres muy tierna- señaló el de cabellos violetas y la cara de la rubia se volvió aún mas roja de lo que estaba.

De pronto el estomago de Rin sonó anunciando que no había comido nada en mucho tiempo. Luka se río de la cara de la rubia que parecía que quería que la tierra la tragase en ese momento.

-Iremos a preparar algo de comer- respondió tranquilamente la pelirosa- En ese armario hay ropa para que puedas cambiarte- dijo señalando un armario al lado de la cama. La rubia asintió.

Con rapidez los tres jóvenes salieron de la habitación dejando a la Kagamine sola, se levantó con dificultad de la cama debido a que estaba muy débil y empezó una búsqueda por algún trozo de tela que le quedara. Se sorprendió al ver que toda la ropa que había en el armario era demasiado bonita, por lo que tardó bastante eligiendo que ponerse. Cuando al fin se había cambiado la puerta se abrió. Rin pensó que era Luka, Miku y Gackupo que habían entrado, pero no; se trataba del chico que la salvó. Rin se atemorizó al ver que el la miraba con sus fríos e inexpresivos ojos azules que parecían atravesarle el alma. El al parecer harto de aquel incomodo momento decidió romper aquel incomodo silencio que inundaba la sala:

-Veo que has despertado- dijo el chico con un tono desinteresado.

-Gracias por salvarme- le agradeció la rubia con una sonrisa sincera.

-No tienes por que agradecerme- hizo una pausa para ponerse la capucha-Es parte de mi trabajo- dijo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de nuevo dispuesto a salir-Por cierto- se paró en seco- Me llamo Len Kagene-

* * *

**Y ESTE FUE EL PRIMER CAPITULO! La verdad es que hice este fic esta basado en Fairy Tail. Empecé este fic por que necesitaba desahogarme y me gustó el resultado y decidí publicarlo. Espero que les guste el capitulo, acepto sugerencias para el próximo capitulo. Intentaré actualizar lo mas rápido posible, y lo siento mucho si me demoro siglos y siglos en actualizar espero que me perdonen. **

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**

**DestinationLover**


	2. Chapter 2

Rin se quedó mirando por bastante tiempo el lugar por donde había salido aquel chico de ojos azules y de cabello del mismo color que el de ella, se quedó pensando en la mirada inexpresiva y en el tono grave y desinteresado que había usado al hablar con ella. Se sentía inmensamente agradecida de que la hubiera salvado, sin embargo la forma en que el se comportaba, su forma de mirar, su voz, y aquella peculiar manera de caminar la intimidaban hasta el punto de temerle. Pero aquello solo le hacía tener mas interés en querer conocerlo.

-Veo que ya has hablado con Len-comentó Miku al entrar a la habitación con una bandeja en la mano llena de alimentos-Aquí tienes- dijo dejando la bandeja encima de un escritorio-Espero que la comida sea de tu agrado- le sonrió y la rubia se sonrojó al oír que su estomago volvía a rugir.

-G-gracias por la comida- agradeció antes de empezar a engullir como loca la comida, la de cabellos aguamarina la miró divertida, sin embargo una pregunta pasó por su cabeza y la rubia de mirada azul la miró con preocupación al ver la cara de concentración que tenía Miku-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó la chica con curiosidad dejando de comer.

-Rin- comenzó Miku y la rubia la miró atenta-¿Donde vives?- preguntó y la rubia ensanchó su ojos hasta mas no poder-¿He dicho algo malo?- preguntó inocentemente la de cabellos aguamarina.

¿Como había podido olvidar a sus padres? ¡Seguramente estarían buscándola como loca! Tragó saliva al pensar lo que le haría su madre al llegar a casa _Estoy muerta_. Miku mientras tanto la miraba extrañada al ver la cara de la rubia y el desesperante silencio que esta emitía. El sonido de la puerta destruyó aquel ambiente tenso entrando por ella una peli verde con gafas y a su lado un peli azul alto y con una bufanda que cubría su cuello, los dos miraban a Miku con cara de que les diera explicaciones, la chica se percató de esto y decidió romper el silencio amistosamente:

-Em...-comenzó nerviosamente Miku- Esta es Rin, Len la salvó en una misión- los dos intrusos alzaron una ceja confundidos- Si, lo se, suena increíble, pero incluso Len tiene un corazón- Rin miró atenta a la chica de las coletas- Oh, y Rin, el es Kaito- señaló al peli azul y el la saludó con la mano- Y ella es Gumi- la susodicha le sonrió tímidamente-Por cierto- se dirigió a los antes nombrados-¿Sucedió algo malo?- preguntó la aguamarina desconfiada.

-Bueno, de eso te queríamos hablar- respondió la peli verde con miedo y le dio un codazo al peli azul-Díselo tu-le dijo a Kaito.

-¿Que? ¿Por que yo?- se quejó el chico. a Miku le salió un tick en el ojo de la desesperación.

-¡Que alguien me diga que pasó!-chilló Miku haciendo uso de sus potentes pulmones, los dos chicos se atemorizaron

_Es mejor no hacerla enfadar_ llegó a la conclusión Rin.

-¿Te acuerdas de la misión que cogieron SeeU y Iroha?-preguntó Gumi y la chica de las coletas asintió-Pues, digamos que aquel coliseo hizo ''pum''-

-¿A que te refieres con...''Pum''?- preguntó Miku temiéndose lo peor.

-Explotó- dijo Kaito harto ya de tanta dramatización de parte de Gumi.

-¿¡Que que!?- chilló de nuevo la de cabellos aguamarina-¡Mew me va a matar!- exclamó la peli aguamarina desesperada-Le dije que trataría de que no pasara nada malo en el gremio mientras ella estuviera fuera-

-Esto...-habló por primera vez Rin quien no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando-¿Quien es Mew?-preguntó la rubia.

-Ella es la maestra del gremio- contestó Kaito tranquilo al contrario que sus dos compañeras.

-Rin me tengo que ir- dijo apresurada Miku- Ya sabes si quieres algo, baja las escaleras, allí estará Luka- habló rápidamente y la rubia asintió un poco desconcertada.

Y entonces se acordó que tenía que llamar a sus padres fuera como fuera, así que se levantó del escritorio y con precaución se adentró al pasillo blanco muy largo lleno de distintas habitaciones con fotos de seguramente los miembros del gremio adornando las blancas paredes del lugar, caminó hasta al final del corredor y se encontró con las escaleras que anterior mente le había nombrado Miku. Oyó muchas voces que provenían de abajo, así que con timidez bajó poco a poco las escaleras llegando hasta una gran sala, bueno mas bien, aquella sala parecía un bar: lleno de camareros y personas bebiendo, de gente gritando, hablando y hasta cantando. Entre aquella gente se encontró con un rubio de ojos azules, Len parecía estar discutiendo con una mujer un poco mas mayor que Luka de ojos cafés y pelo castaño que estaba bebiendo. La rubia se escondió en un pilar para poder escuchar y no ser vista

-¡Yo te podría ganar incluso estando sobria!- chilló la mujer alzando su vaso y con una sonrisa retadora en su rostro.

-El problema es que no puedes aguantar ni cinco minutos sin beber alcohol-respondió con perspicacia el rubio.

-¿Te gustaría apostar?-preguntó retando la mujer con dificultad antes de beber de el vaso.

-Cuando quieras- respondió firme Len con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Rin!-exclamó alegre Luka al encontrar a la rubia y esta sonrió nerviosa al verse descubierta-¿Necesitas algo?-preguntó amablemente la pelirosa.

-Yo... emm- la rubia trataba de recordar la razón por la cual había bajado hasta aquella gran sala- ¿Podría llamar a casa?- preguntó de la nada Rin- Ya sabes, mis padres deben estar super preocupados- aclaró la chica.

-Oh, claro acompáñame- Luka agarró a Rin de la mano y la arrastró hasta el otro lado de la sala ganándose miradas curiosas de la gente.

Rin cogió el teléfono que Luka le ofreció y marcó el número con miedo, _Mi madre me va a matar, mi madre me va a matar... _Una voz respondió pero sin embargo no era de sus padres:

-**_¿Diga?_**-

-¿Lenka?- preguntó Rin-Soy yo Rin-

-_**¡Rin!** _- Rin tuvo que apartarse del teléfono para que no se le estallaran los tímpanos debido al grito que pegó Lenka-**_¡Rin estas bien! ¿Donde estas? ¡Llamaré a tus padres para que vayan a por_**_ ti!-_ Rin negó con la cabeza y sonrío.

-Estoy bien Lenka ¿A que no adivinas donde estoy? ¡Estoy en el mismisimo gremio de Dragon Scale!-

**_-¿Que? ¿En serio? ¿No me estas mintiendo?-_ **preguntó Lenka con voz emocionada.

-¡Es enserio!-exclamó Rin alegre.

_**-Les diré a tus padres que estas allí-**_

Como si se tratara de una sombra Len apareció por detrás de la rubia y le quitó el teléfono de las manos con facilidad y se lo puso en el oído y dijo:

-No hace falta yo la llevaré a casa-

_**-¿Rin? ¿Quien**_**_ habla?_-**

Y con molestia colgó la llamada.

-Hey! Por que hiciste eso?- se quejó Rin mientras Len le entregaba el teléfono a Luka.

-Por que me dio la gana ¿Entiendes?-respondió el rubio mientras agachaba la mirada hacia la bajita rubia de ojos azules que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Pues yo no quiero ir contigo ¿Entiendes?- le contestó la chica imitando el mismo tono que el había usado segundos atrás.

-Vendrás quieras o no- y como si fuera una pluma, la levantó y la cargó en su espalda mientras ella pataleaba y le gritaba que la soltara. Luka detrás de ellos miraba con una sonrisa tierna como la pobre Rin se intentaba zafar del agarre del rubio.

-Te odio- formuló la rubia cuando se cansó de hacer fuerza.

-El sentimiento es mutuo- respondió Len mientras abría una gran puerta que conducía al exterior.

_Y el sentimiento era mutuo sin embargo con el tiempo cambió._

* * *

**BUENO Y AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO! Estoy de vacaciones así que intentaré actualizar mas (y además tengo una amiga que me obliga) y bueno en fin espero que les haya gustado sean felices encuentren el amor y no se que mas decir! ****  
**

**CHAU CHAU!**

**~DestinationLover~**


	3. Chapter 3

Y allí estaba Rin, siendo cargada bruscamente por Len quien no parecía inmutarse por la cantidad de insultos que le había lanzado la rubia, Rin se había cansado de quejarse y simplemente se había quedado en silencio, Len suspiró aliviado, esa chica parecía que nunca se iba a parar de hablar. Encima que iba a hacerle un favor y llevarla a casa ella se portaba de aquella manera, si, aquella no había sido la mejor forma de hacer el favor, pero a él no se le daba bien tratar con personas y menos con chicas tan molestas como ella, sinceramente la única mujer con la que se llevaba bien era Meiko y bueno, sus hermanas mayores Anon y Kanon también, pero ellas eran un caso totalmente aparte.

-¿Podrías al menos bajarme?- la voz aguda de Rin lo despertó de su pequeño monologo interior-No voy a salir corriendo- dijo ella al ver que el rubio se quedaba en silencio.

Len lo pensó por un par de segundos hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que podía bajarla ya que parecía mucho mas cansada, y además de tanto rato llevándola en su espalda esta se había entumecido tanto que no la sentía. Así que con un movimiento violento y descuidado bajó a la rubia de su espalda, ella al tocar el suelo bruscamente perdió el equilibrio y se fue al suelo, Len no se inmutó y siguió caminando, Rin lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se levantaba, vio una piedra en la calle y no dudó un segundo en cogerla y tirársela al rubio quien la esquivó fácilmente, este se giró y esta vez fue el quien la fulminó con la mirada.

_''Idiota'' _pensaron los dos a la vez ofendidos.

Pronto llegaron a la salida de aquella gran capital conocida como '' El Reino Blanco'' por que siempre estaba cubierta de nieve y a causa de ello era muy visitada por los turistas. La frontera de la ciudad estaba rodeada por bosques que al igual que aquella gran ciudad estaba cubiertos por una blanca capa de nieve y lo mas curioso era que aunque aparentara tener unas temperaturas increíblemente bajas tenían una temperatura primaveral.

Len reconoció dos figuras femeninas que salían del bosque y su expresión palideció ''_¿Tenían que aparecer justamente ahora?''_ intentó buscar un lugar donde esconderse pero recordó que Rin estaba a su lado y no quería que lo viera escondiéndose de dos chicas aparentemente inofensivas, pero no, ellas eran aterradoras, no, ellas eran peor que eso . Si, parecía un cobarde pero todo el mundo le tiene miedo a algo ¿No? Pues él le tenía miedo a aquellas dos chicas.

Vio como una de las figuras se paraba y se quedaba mirándolo, sin embargo después salió corriendo disparada hacia el seguida de la otra figura._  
_

-¡Lenny!- exclamó una chica rubia de coleta hacia a un lado mientras lo abrazaba, la otra chica de cabello rubio un poco mas corto que el de Rin también se abalanzó a abrazarlo provocando que Len se cayera al suelo.

Si, definitivamente el tenía miedo a la reacción de sus hermanas cada vez que lo veían, lo abrazaban, lo dejaban sin respiración y sobre todo odiaba aquellos apodos que le ponía Kanon. Aquello debía ser un castigo divino.

-No- Kanon apretó mas el agarre en el- puedo...- Anon se volvió a abalanzar contra el-Respirar...- finalizó y las dos lo soltaron de golpe.

-Lo siento!- se disculpó Anon levantándose del suelo.

-Lenny- habló esta vez Kanon, el rubio la miró atento-Ella- señaló a Rin que no entendía nada de lo que acababa de pasar-¿Es tu novia?-

Los se sonrojaron hasta mas no poder.

-¡Están rojos!- exclamó Kanon y añadió:- ¡Eso significa que lo son!-

-Claro que no idiota- respondió Len intentado aparentar indiferente- ¿Como crees que voy a salir con alguien tan molesto?- Rin frunció el ceño al oír aquello.

-Lenny a ti todas las chicas te parecen molestas- agregó Anon sacudiéndose la falda.

-A veces pensamos que eres gay- Finalizó Kanon por Anon, Len frunció el ceño y las miró ofendido, Rin no pudo contener la risa y soltó una carcajada.

-¿Y tu de que te ríes?- preguntó fríamente el rubio y Rin intentó callarse, las hermanas de Len la miraron divertidas-Por cierto ¿Como os fue la misión?- preguntó Len intentado cambiar de tema.

-¡Oh si! ¡De eso te queríamos hablar!- exclamó Kanon acordándose de lo que le iba a decir-Hemos visto a Yuma- finalizó esta con una expresión seria en su cara.

Rin miró a Len y se asustó al ver su rostro, tenía los dientes apretados y el ceño fruncido, sus nudillos palidecieron debido a la gran presión de sus puños al cerrarse y todo su cuerpo temblaba, temblaba de la ira y aquello no le gustó para nada. Parecía como si en cualquier momento él fuera a explotar, como si fuera una bomba contrareloj, sin embargo en cuestión de segundos cambió su expresión, todavía se le veía enfadado, sin embargo estaba mas tranquilo, mas relajado y mucho mas serio. Parecía como si hubiera sido el Len que conoció hace un par de horas.

-¿Donde?-preguntó el y las gemelas se miraron entre sí dudando si contarle o no, el rubio pareció desesperarse-¿Donde lo vieron?- Anon tragó duro al ver como su hermano menor perdía la calma y miró con suplica a su hermana, Kanon suspiró rindiéndose.

-Primero cálmate Len- dijo la rubia de coleta llamándolo por primera vez por su nombre, el rubio asintió-Lo vimos en el puerto de Areha- Rin pareció reaccionar al oír aquel nombre.

-Eso es donde yo vivo- por primera vez habló Rin obteniendo la atención de Len.

-Perfecto- respondió poniéndose de pie mientras empezaba a caminar y Rin lo siguió lentamente.

-Len- lo llamó Anon y el chico miró a sus hermanas - **_No hagas ninguna_** _**tontería** - _Hablaron las dos muchachas al unisono.

-Tsk- respondió este mientras seguía caminando hasta adentrarse en el bosque, perdiéndose en el junto a la chica rubia que el había dicho que llevaría a su casa.

Las gemelas negaron cuando este se fue, era normal en él ser tan cabezota, después de todo se parecía a su padre, sin embargo estaban preocupadas, por la reacción de Len al volver a ver a Yuma, la sorpresa que el se llevará al ver que ha cambiado tanto, que no es el mismo desde aquel accidente que sucedió hace dos años. Anon miró al cielo al ver que en efecto, había empezado a nevar de nuevo y se dispuso a seguir a su hermana mayor que ahora mismo parecía absorta en sus pensamientos.

-Estas preocupada ¿No es así?-preguntó Anon a su gemela y ella la miró con esos ojos verdes mas expresivos que los suyos que ahora mostraban preocupación-Estará bien- le aseguró sonriendole- Deja de preocuparte tanto, que seas la mayor no significa que todo haya sido tu culpa- le acarició el pelo.

-A veces dudo que yo sea la mayor de las dos- aclaró la de la coleta sintiendo como su hermana menor la consolaba.

_Justo como lo hacía mamá._

-...-

Los dos rubios se encontraban en medio del bosque, aquel no era un bosque normal, no, las plantas allí absorbían la magia que provenía de las radiaciones mágicas provenientes de la ciudad ¿Y como Rin sabía todo aquello? Ni si quiera ella misma lo sabía, simplemente con tan solo ver el extraño brillo de las flores al tocarlas ya te podías imaginar como había obtenido aquel extraño poder. Sin embargo era hermoso, era una hermosa y extraña mutación.

-Estas muy callada- el chico que tenía a su lado la sorprendió con su repentina intromisión.

-Tu tampoco es que seas muy hablador- le dijo la rubia un poco molesta.

-No es que no sea hablador, es que me molesta hablar contigo- le respondió el rubio arrepintiéndose de haber sacado el tema, primero se preocupa por ella y ella le contesta de esa forma.

-En primer lugar tu fuiste el que quiso acompañarme- habló Rin subiendo el volumen de su voz. Sin embargo el rubio se concentró en otra cosa-¿¡Hey me estas escuchando!?- preguntó enfadada la chica.

-Cállate- le dijo el mirando a todos los lados posibles.

-¿¡Que me calle?!- exclamó esta roja de la ira-Vete a la...- Len le puso un dedo en la boca y puso otro en la suya en señal de que se callase- ¿Pero que?- preguntó esta un poco mas callada.

-Escucha- le respondió el y eso hizo ella.

-No escucho nada- respondió ella desconcertada

-Exacto- dijo el rubio desconfiado- Algo malo debe estar pasando para que los animales dejen de hacer ruido- la volvió a mirar- A partir de ahora no hagas nada de ruido ¿Entiendes?- la rubia asintió.

-¿Nos va a pasar algo?-preguntó ella con algo de miedo, el rubio sonrió de medio lado y negó con la cabeza.

-Mientras estés cerca mío no te pasará nada- aquel tono de voz que el había utilizado, y aquella escena en la que se encontraban habían hecho que ella se sonrojase y que su corazón palpitara mas rápido.

Siguieron caminando, esta vez con mas precaución por los senderos de aquel espeso bosque. Rin evitaba tener cualquier contacto visual con el rubio por que cada vez que lo veía se volvía a acordar de aquella escena de minutos atrás, por alguna extraña razón aún seguía sonrojada y su corazón palpitaba fuertemente como si se le fuera a salir del pecho. Trataba de calmarse sin embargo aquella imagen se le volvió a la cabeza. Un gruñido la despertó de su insomnio, parpadeó dos veces y se encontró a Len delante de ella y mas lejos tres...¿Hombres? No podía distinguir el sexo ya que estaban cubiertos por una capa marrón. Rin sintió temor y miró a Len que se encontraba tenso y con su particular mirada fría.

-Len ¿Que haremos?- preguntó ella mientras sentía sus piernas temblar, Len lo notó y simplemente tensó aún mas su mandíbula.

Uno de los encapuchados soltó risa que según Rin parecía de algún lunático, el rubio que estaba a su lado alzó una ceja.

-Tan solo queremos diversión- empezó a decir uno de ellos-Y veo que tienes a una chica muy linda- Rin abrió sus ojos hasta mas no poder y se escondió detrás de Len-Tranquilo, tu también te puedes unir a la fiesta- finalizó el hombre y los demás rieron.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa en la boca, Rin lo miró sorprendida y a la misma vez con temor _¿No habla enserio verdad? _

De pronto Rin olió algo raro que provenía del rubio, sin embargo como estaba detrás del rubio no pudo ver que era así que con miedo miró al rubio _¿Fuego?_ En efecto, era fuego. Las manos del rubio estaban siendo incendiadas por fuego sin embargo a el no parecía hacerle ningún efecto, ningún daño, su piel no parecía quemada. Entonces lo recordó: el era un mago y seguramente uno de fuego.

-Repite eso desgraciado-escupió con desdén el rubio mientras volvía a poner aquella mirada de ira que Rin había visto cuando le habían contado acerca de Yuma.

Y entonces vio el miedo en sus agresores, ahora temblaban de miedo, como ella había temblado antes. Len empezó a acercarse a ellos, y a medida que él lo hacía ellos retrocedían.

-Recen por sus vidas- dijo el rubio mientras cogía a uno de la camiseta y lo levantaba, los otros dos empezaron a correr y él primero simplemente empezó a gritar desesperadamente y a rogar que tuviera piedad.

-Por favor- suplicó- Te juro que si me sueltas nunca mas volveré, no los volveré a molestar- las lagrimas no tardaron en llegar mientras Len disfrutaba al ver como aquel hombre sufría, sin embargo a Rin le oprimía el pecho al ver aquel hombre en aquel estado, humillándose a si mismo, rogando a otro por que lo dejara vivo.

-Len- Rin lo llamó- Suéltalo- le pidió la chica y él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Estas loca?- le preguntó el rubio enfadado-El hubiera abusado de ti si hubiera tenido la oportunidad ¿Y tu te compadeces de él?-

-Por favor- esta vez suplicó la rubia.

El chico gruñó y soltó haciendo que el hombre cayera bruscamente al suelo, y empezó a caminar ignorando los sollozos y las palabras de eterna gratitud del hombre hacia Rin mientras esta seguía a Len.

-Gracias- le agradeció la chica al de ojos azules.

-No entiendo que vieron esos hombres en ti- la rubia lo fulminó con la mirada- No eres linda-

_El no quería admitir la verdad._

* * *

**Este es el capitulo disfrútenlo! Espero que les haya gustado y he tratado de hacerlo un poquito mas largo. Me he tardado un poco mas por que estoy en un proyecto importante con una amiga. Estamos haciendo foro sobre rol, novelas, fanfiction etc. Y cuando lo acabemos me gustaría que ustedes se unan a el si no es molestia. Nos vemos muy pronto.**

**DestinationLover**


End file.
